oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Murder Mystery
Details Walkthrough Murder Mystery is one of the most individual quests, in that, everything is so random, that there is a good amount of detective work you have to do on your own. However, there are plenty of clues to be found as to who the culprit is. First, search the murder scene, which is on the east side of the ground floor. Inside will be a pungent pot which you should collect, along with the criminal's dagger. Search the smashed window to find the criminal's thread. Then, go around to the various bedrooms belonging to the suspects to find a number of silver items, all contained within barrels in each room. (There are four rooms upstairs and two on the ground floor.) Look for: *Anna's Silver necklace *Bob's Silver cup *Carol's Silver bottle *David's Silver book *Elizabeth's Silver needle *Frank's Silver pot Tip: as soon as you figure out whose fingerprint it is, check their story about how they used their poison. As soon as you have one piece of conclusive evidence, you don't need to bother checking any of the other suspects. Now it's time to get your first piece of evidence. Go to the Gardener's shed and search the sacks to find some flypaper, you may need up to seven sheets, so collect them all if you have the inventory space. Go to the kitchen again and fill your pot with flour. Use the flour on the criminal's dagger, then use the dagger on a piece of flypaper to get an unknown print. Dust each silver item with more flour and use the flypaper to lift fingerprints from the items, then compare them to the print of the silver dagger you found at the crime scene (use the unknown print together with everyone of the supects' prints). Once you've got a match, you can drop all the silver items except for your proof. You'll need more than just that for a conviction, though. Next, you need to gather info about the poison. There's a poison salesman who sells it inside of the pub in Seers' Village. Ask him about the poison and he'll tell you that everyone at the mansion bought some. Go back and ask the person with the matching fingerprints what they used the poison for. Then check the corresponding item or area. Things will not be as they said. Go back and talk to a guard and tell him you know who did it. Show him the fingerprints, tell him about the poison, and show him the thread from the windowsill, since its colour will be a match to an article of the guilty party's clothing. Case closed! Rewards *3 Quest Points *2,000 coins *1,406 Experience Music Music tracks unlocked: *Monarch Waltz Trivia * This quest is a reference to the Milton Bradley board game "Clue" (aka "Cluedo"). * During the quest the poison salesman will say that the poison is called,"Peter Potter's Patented Poison Potion" which may be a reference from the tongue twister, "Peter Piper Picked A Peck of Pickled Peppers," or it may just be an example of alliteration. *The name Sinclair may be a reference to Sinclair research a research company also based in Cambridge. *Hobbes mentions that he didn't hear the dog barking, suggesting that the murder wasn't committed by a stranger. This may be a reference to the Sherlock Homes story "Silver Blaze" which hinges on the same point. Category:Quests